newdirectionstaketwofandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Whittaker
Claire Alison Whittaker is the only daughter of Alice Whittaker and the eldest daughter of James Whittaker. She has a younger half-brother on her father's side Elliott and an older stepsister Carly. Life History Claire Whittaker was born on 4th April 2022 to Alice and James Whittaker in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Claire had a very happy life and grew up as a happy child, she was her parent's only child and was therefore quite spoiled. Last year however Claire's mother found out that her father had been cheating on her with a woman called Amy and had a six year old son with her. Claire's parents divorced and her mother moved her to Ohio this year. Her dad also moved with his new family so that he could be closer to his daughter but this has backfired since Claire doesn't want to talk to him. Personality Claire was a happy child, she was always smiling. She was a classic only child, incredibly spoiled and demanding but she's grown out of that as she's become older. She is still very stroppy though, if she doesn't get her own way then she has a temper tantrum and she has an incredibly short temper. She became more cynical and sarcastic after her parents got divorced but she still has a wicked sense of humour. She is a very loyal friend and she demands the same from her own friends. It is very difficult to gain her trust, once you have it you have it for life but if you betray her trust then she will unleash a world of pain. She hates being lied to and is always very honest. Although it doesn't seem like it she is a romantic, she wants a fairytale romance as much as anyone else. She is very intelligent. She can be very suspicious of people due to her untrusting nature. She's very sporty and most of her friends are boys-she finds them more straighforward than girls. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' She has dark brown wavy hair and grey eyes. She has tanned skin from her life in New Mexico. Her hair reaches her shoulders. She has an oval shaped face. Her eyebrows are very narrow and plucked. She has wide lips and a very pretty smile (her teeth are incredibly straight and white). She has wide lips, a narrow nose and almond shaped eyes. She has a very tomboyish style- hoodies, trackies, a baseball cap and trainers. She wears her hair loose most of the time but sometimes wears it in a high ponytail. 'Relationship with family' She is very close to her mother Alice. She essentially looks after her mom now that their dad has left them because her mom has fallen into a deep depression and won't even get out of bed most days. She and her mom were close before but they are even closer now because they are all each other has. She hates her father James for breaking her mother's heart and for making her grow up before she wanted to. She has to be the adult now because her mom is too depressed. She hasn't spoken to her dad since he moved to Lima to be closer to her and every time she does she loses her temper and either screams in his face or storms out before their conversation is over. She absolutely detests her dad's girlfriend Amy. If her dad's girlfriend enters a room then Claire leaves it. She hasn't spoken a single word to her ever, if she goes to babysit Elliott then she just gives Amy a cold glare. She is actually quite friendly with her stepsister Carly. Carly is 16, a year older than she is but she likes football and swimming like Claire does so they often hang out together. She loves her little half-brother Elliott. She offers to babysit whenever she can, because Elliott always knows how to put a smile on her face. Elliott is six years old. She is teaching Elliott to be quite the little prankster which he enjoys and as a bonus for Claire, it really irritates her dad's girlfriend. 'Clubs/Teams' Football team, swim team 'Goals/Dreams' She either wants to be on a big football team or a swimmer for the US Olympic swim team. 'Relationships' Charlie Evans-Ex-boyfriend